Tragically Beautiful
by Hammsters
Summary: Molly Flaherty was the ideal daughter, always doing what was expected of her, along with being beautiful, so beautiful, too beautiful. And she loved him, but all he wanted to do was play with her affections. Her heart was an easily fixed game, breaking and healing all the time, until he got sick of playing. One sided Roger/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! It's me again. So, I'm nearly done with not one, but both of my Lord of the Flies stories, but I've got writer's block, you see. So, I was gonna write a one shot to get the creative juices flowing again, and to appease fans of "The Amazing One Hundred One-Shot Gauntlet." So I thought about, what if there had been a girl on the island, but none of them knew it. And then I kept ellaborating and ellaborating inside my head until it became too long for a one-shot. In fact, it's now three chapters long. I've got it all written up, so don't worry about it getting in the way of updates and such. Yup. Hope ya like it!**

There were many differences between Maurice and his sister Molly. He was twelve and she was eleven. He was a little monster, she was quiet and well mannered. He was awkward and average, she remained still untouched by teenage flaws and blemishes and was, well, perfect in appearance. But at the moment, the most obvious difference was the way they ate. Molly was taking dainty bites of her breakfast and watching in disgust as Maurice wolfed his down.

"Mum," he said with his mouth full. Molly fought the urge to gag. "Is it all right that I invited some choir boys to come over after practice?" Their mother smiled.

"Of course dear," she said. "Who did you invite.

"Same as always. Robert, Henry, Dillon, Jack, and Roger." Molly's eyes widened and she spit her food into her napkin.

"Roger's coming?" Without waiting for an answer, Molly jumped from her chair and ran upstairs.

"What's gotten into that girl?" Their mother asked.

"Beats me," Maurice said, reaching for a piece of toast from Molly's plate. His mother smacked his hand away. "Ow! Mum, that hurt!"

"Eat your own food." Upstairs, Molly snickered. She could hear the exchange from her bedroom, where she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She couldn't quite explain why she was acting so silly, there was just something about Roger. He reminded her of the mysterious, handsome men in her favorite books. He rarely spoke to anyone other than Jack, but when he talked to her or her mother, he was polite, even charming. He wasn't exactly classically good looking, but he was unique, striking, with his sad gray eyes, hair that hung in his face, and unusually sharp incisors that made the most innocent smile look wicked. There was something about her big brother's friend that made her feel a way she couldn't yet understand.

She had long since tried to understand the boy. Molly decided it'd be best to just enjoy the butterflies he gave her. But that didn't mean she couldn't hope for him to feel the same. She glanced at her reflection and sighed. She knew she was pretty, but was she special enough to catch his attention? She pulled her hair back and tied it in a neat little bow. Then she smoothed out her skirt, adjusted her blouse, and smiled. She was ready.

* * *

"Molly!" Mother called.

"Yes Mum?" Molly said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm baking a cake for the boys." Mother was known for making the best cakes, and she loved doing it when ever the opportunity presented itself. "Would you like to help?" Molly smiled widely.

"Yes please!" Her mother smiled as well.

"I thought you might. Could you fetch me some flour from the pantry?" She nodded and ran downstairs to the pantry. When she got there, she quickly encountered a problem. The shelf with the flour was just higher than she could reach. She scowled and went up on her tiptoes and reached for it. Almost, if she could stretch just a little further!

"Oof!" She exclaimed, losing her balance and knocking over the powdered sugar. Molly found herself flat on her back, covered head to toe in sugar. She bolted into a sitting position and smacked the ground repeatedly. "Shoot shoot shoot!"

"Everything all right Mols?" It was a voice Molly would know anywhere. She looked up sharply and saw Roger leaning against the door frame. Her face immediately reddened.

"Oh, yes everything's fine. I was just trying to get the flour and...fell," she said sheepishly. "I'm not making too much noise am I?"

"No, I just came down to find the chessboard. Here's my offer Molly. I'll get the flour down if you help me find the board."

"That'd be much better, deal." He smiled that smile that made her heart flutter, helped her to her feet, then easily grabbed the flour off the shelf. She rushed to the corner of the basement where Maurice stashed his games and came back with his chess set. "Thank you," she said, taking the flour from him and handing him the game. "Oh, and Roger, please don't mention this to Maurice. I'd never hear the end of it." Roger smiled again.

"Don't worry Mols, it can be our little secret," he said with a wink. Then he left, leaving Molly to grin giddily for the next minute.

"We have a secret!" She squealed.

**And that's the end of chapter one. Any thoughts? How do you think things end up going for Molly? Remember, I intend for this to be a REALISTIC Roger/OC, so take that into account with your guesses. Okay. Reviews please! I'm hoping to get at least two for this chapter! And check out my poll. Yup. Poll and Reviews.  
Peeeeeeaaaaace!  
~Hammsters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! With another chapter! I'm going to warn you now, these chapters aren't going to be very long. I'm afraid I might go into extra details, and need to explain more, and suddenly this goes from a three-shot to an entire story. Which would suck. So yea. Short chapters, short story, whole shebang.**

A few months later, things had stayed more or less the same, with a few exceptions. Both Roger and Maurice turned thirteen, and Jack's birthday was soon to come as well. Roger continued to interact with Molly when his friends weren't around. He'd managed to worm his way so deeply into her heart that no matter how many times he broke it, she couldn't help but forgive him. And break her heart he did. Sometimes it was in a classic boyish way, other times he'd tease or embarress her, and then others he'd ignore her or break her favorite things. He'd do whatever it took to test her limits. There were times he was so horribly wicked she didn't think she could ever forgive him. But then he'd look at her with his big, sad gray eyes, looking like he'd never be able to forgive himself, and she'd let it go immediately. This routine amused Roger to no end.

However, on this particular day those games would have to wait. England was at war, and due to the recent air attecks to London, the children were being evacuated. Now, at 8:30 am, Maurice and Molly were making their way through a crowded airport nervously. Neither had been on a plane before, so the concept of flying for miles over an ocean in a warzone scared them. So, for once, Maurice allowed his little sister to hold his hand, and Molly chewed her lip for the first time in years. But when they got onto the plane and saw his friends, Maurice dropped her hand and she released her bite on her lower lip. Then she and her brother took their seats, which were between Roger and Jack.

"Hey Maurice," Jack said. "Are you _scared?"_

"Never! Are you?" Jack waved it off.

"Of course not, _I'm _not afraid of anything. But I bet you Molly's terrified," he said teasingly.

"I'm- I'm not afraid! It's just a stupid plane," she lied. "What is there to be afraid of?" Jack and Maurice exchanged mischievous smiles.

"Well, the plane could crash and we could all die," Maurice replied. Her eyes widened.

"It could?"

"Or the Nazis could shoot us down," Jack continued. Molly gulped.

"N-N-Nazis?" Jack nodded.

"But don't worry Mols, I'm sure Roger would be happy to hold your hand if you get scared." All three laughed and Molly blushed faintly.

"I don't want to hold his hand, I don't need to, because I'm not even a little bit afraid!" She insisted.

"All right, but don't come crying to us later on if we hit turbulence." She 'humphed' audibly, and sat down with her arms crossed, deciding not to talk to any of them for the rest of the trip. She wouldn't correct their manners- even if they talked with their mouths full. She wouldn't laugh at Jack's jokes- even the one about Little Sally who had no arms. And she would not, under any circumstances, tell them to shut up when they discussed what 'wizard' adventures they'd have if the plane crashed in unchartered territories. Of course, that didn't last long.

The plane was shaking violently, but still not quite as hard as little Molly, who was trembling uncontrollably. Maurice squeezed her hand comfortingly, but it did nothing. Roger rolled his eyes, but gave her a reassuring smile when she looked his way.

"Don't worry Mols, I'm sure everything's fine," Maurice assured her. But then they heard a crack and an explosion, and the plane's engines began to falter. Molly let out a choked sob.

"We're being shot at!" One boy yelled. Across the cabin, someone screamed about the left wing being torn off. Molly then began to cry as all the boys around her began to scream. Even Jack and Maurice were shrieking. Only Roger didn't react that way; instead he laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Molly yelled over the sounds of glass breaking as the windows shatterd. He just shrugged and continued with his insane laughter. Molly cried harder, then curled up with her eyes shut and her hands over her ears. She didn't want to have to watch as their plane spiralled downward.

**Yup. So I bet you all know where things are going from here. *to the tune of "Oh My Darling Clementine" or "Found a Peanut"* Down the toooilet, down the toooooooilet. Haha, I'm weird. So did you like that? How was the little description of Molly and Roger's screwed up relationship. Poor little things, her first crush is on a jackass. She could do better.  
Roger: No she couldn't  
Molly: Yea, he's totally in my league  
Hammsters: Dafuq? How do you guys even...? You're talking like you're from this century! You're not! But you're right, Roger's a hottie. But you could still do better. How do you feel about Jack?  
Molly: *takes baseball cap that magically appeared on Roger's head even though he's British and throws up in it.*  
Hammsters:...okay then...  
Okay, so, my insanity aside, please review if you want to know what happens in the third and final chapter of this lovely little story. I got three reviews for the last chapter, so do you think you can manage coughing up three more this time? Please? Because you know, three...it's a magic number...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, the final installment in Molly's harrowing tale has come. Note: I have no idea what harrowing means, it just sounded good in that sentence. Okay, so this is where the second genre comes in. Now, I'm sure you've noticed, Molly might seem like a bit of a Sue: pretty, polite, eager to please, blah blah blah. Well there is a very important message about Mary Sues in this chapter. Pay attention and you'll find it. Enjoy!**

**W**ell, much to their luck, the plane crashed on an island and most passengers survived. Roger was the first of the survivors to wake up, dizzy and confused, but unharmed. Looking around him, he saw all his friends had made it as well, along with one addition.

A few feet away from him, Molly was sprawled on the ground with a fine layer of ashes dusted all over her. Her long brown hair was splayed around her head like a halo and her perfect porcelain skin remained untarnished by cuts and bruises. Even unconscious, Molly was beautiful, so beautiful, much, much too beautiful. So incredibly, disgustingly beautiful that it made Roger sick to his stomach.

He knew how this went. She liked him, Mother liked the idea of the two of them "together." It had gone this way with his brother Jacob and his wife. Jacob hadn't loved her, but Mother wanted it, and what Mother wanted, she got. The same plans had been made for Roger the day he met little Molly Flaherty, and like all Mother's plans, things were headed in only one direction. But not this time. Roger had acted for Mother's sake, he'd pulled on Molly's heart strings and played with her emotions for his own emotions, but now things were different. Maurice could find out, Molly's thoughts of him could change. But this wasn't the problem. No, Molly's heart was a game to be played, but he was bored of playing. He crawled over and shook her shoulders gently.

"Molly? Mols?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Roger? What is it, where are we?" He smiled charmingly.

"Heaven darling." She flushed pink and giggled. "Actually, it's an island. Our plane crashed here."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Mols. We'll be fine," he assured her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She nodded enthusiastically and he helped her to her feet, laughing.

As they walked, Roger made sure to make her blush as often as possible. He held her hand, occasionally giving it a squeeze. Other times, he'd catch her staring or make sure she saw him staring at her. He was determined to make this entertaining for himself, so he stared longer than ever before.

"What are you looking at?" She asked shyly, wiping her face in case there was something on it. Roger laughed and took her hands in his.

"I'm just enjoying the view," he replied, causing her to blush darkly. "You're quite beautiful, aren't you?" Her blush became redder.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Quite." Molly did her best to not look too excited. "Well, I suppose we should start walking back now." Her face drooped slightly.

"Oh. Yes. Maurice is probably wondering where I am."

"And I would _hate _to worry your brother," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Then, remembering what his brother did when he wanted to charm his wife Kate, he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Thank you very much for the lovely walk." Her face lit up in a giant grin and she was a bright shade of pink. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Do you like it when I kiss you Molly?" She nodded a little bit.

"I- I do." He smiled charmingly.

"Don't be afraid darling. You can tell me." He walked toward her- still going completely off his brother's example- while she backed up, until she was backed up against a tree. "How do you like this?" He kissed both her cheeks. She smiled shyly and he stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. Beneath his hands, he could feel her heart fluttering. It beat faster and faster as he leaned in toward her. At the last second though, she ducked her head and he kissed her nose instead. "Are you scared Molly?" She nodded slowly. "Don't be. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Molly blushed once again. Why was it that she was always doing that when he was around? Roger smiled and pulled a pin out of her hair. She looked at him curiously; what was he doing? His grin took a wicked twist and he jammed the pin deep into her stomach. She was about to scream, when Roger clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered. "We wouldn't want to worry your brother." She began to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered when he uncovered her mouth.

"Because it's fun," he replied with a shrug. Molly began to cry harder. He glared and dug the pin into her throat. Then he dragged it across her neck and blood streamed out of the cut and her mouth. Her breathing then stopped, the life, the desperatism, the light, it all left her eyes, and she collapsed to the ground. Roger smiled and stepped back to admire his work.

Her right hand had fallen over the wound in her stomach so it was hidden. Her bead was slumped forward to cover her slit throat and her long hair hid the blood. Molly's eyes and slowly closed, and if it weren't for the blood on her chin she might look like she was sleeping. Roger wiped it off then coated her lips with it. _There, _he thought with satisfaction. Now even in death, she was incredibly beautiful. Before he could leave her, though, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Mols."

**And the message is... DEATH TO MARY SUES! Okay, that was mean, but I thought maybe someone would get a laugh out of it. So, yea, that was kinda sad. The only drawback to making this story longer than a one shot is you guys have established somewhat of an emotional attachment to Molly, or at least I have. So it made her death that much sadder. If Roger's behavior seemed out of character for a thirteen year old, pay attention and you'll see he was just copying his older brother. Most of that wasn't him. I hope you guys liked this despite the sadness, please review!**


End file.
